fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kytygys15/Fast Battleship Kongou Calc Dump
So, in my bid to put a (relatively) solid placement for Kongou 's tiering, I've watched and rewatched the anime, as well as found a rather helpful reddit post detailing her feats . I'll be breaking it down into calculations for each main weapons and defense that isn't explicitly stated to have a certain amount of power. First up... Corrosive Torpedo/Corrosive Missile/Corrosive Mine These are capable of corroding space itself in order to vaporize anything within its range, and are shown to have an explosion radius up to 220 meters in which to vaporize matter. However, this is more hax-like, and doesn't give a good indicator of the energy actually produced. The corrosive torpedo is based on a fictional element called Thanatonium. In the manga, Maya targets several cities with such missiles. One of the cities is Nagasaki, and there are four trajectories to the city planned in her strike. Assuming that the strike overall, which would have destroyed all of urban Nagasaki, is about the same energy as the Fat Man bomb, then each of these missiles would have at least 5.25 kilotons of energy. Small Town Level (Low 7-C). However, given the Fog's technological advancement, they should be at least as powerful as a Tomahawk Cruise Missile (50 kt), meaning each could be At Least Town Level (7-C), Likely Higher. Kongou's Main Cannons The Fleet of Fog are able to fire photon beams (lasers) or conventional rounds from their cannons. During the seige of Yokosuka in the anime, Haruna and Kirishima (both the same class as Kongou, so they would scale) bombard the city with conventional rounds. Just to check, I took a screen shot , and yes, each round seems to be doing Large Building Level damage. Exactly what you would expect from the conventional rounds. In the manga, during the same scene, Haruna and Kirishima instead use their photon cannons to break down the wall. However, they state that they have to hold back considerably, or they would "blow everything away", implying that they would be capable of vaporizing Yokosuka with their photon cannons. Yokosuka is 38.88 square miles, so destroying the entire city would be, rather obviously, City Level (7-B). Wave Force Armor/Klein Field Wave Force Armor uses a technique similar to a Klein Bottle to absorb and redirect energy as a shield. However, unlike the Klein Bottle, the Klein Field can redirect the energy in any arbitrary direction, or to be used as energy to power other parts of the ship. When Gunzou and crew were on Iwo Jima, Kongou, Maya, and six Nagara class cruisers all paid a visit. After some talking, Kongou decided to attack them, and Hyuuga put up her Klein Field in order to protect everyone. While it is noted that a mental model's personal Klein Field can not take as much energy as the field employed aboard the actual ship itself, Hyuuga does mention that she used her ship to upgrade the island. This means that her Klein Field is likely as powerful over Iwo Jima as it would be under normal conditions for a Fog ship of her class. During the bombardment, I was able to count 32 blasts from Kongou's photon cannons, as well as two volleys of Corrosive Torpedoes/Missiles from the rest of the fleet clearly shown. As there are likely many more volleys that were not shown as clearly, and much of the bombardment outright wasn't shown at all (instead cutting to inside the Iwo Jima base), this is an extreme lowball. 32 blasts x 6.3 megatons (lowest energy to be City Level) = 201.6 megatons from Kongou alone. Maya has 76 missile and torpedo tubes, while each Nagara class has 12. There were six Nagara class. This means 148 missiles/torpedoes per volley, and at leaast 2 volleys, so at least 296 torpedoes/missiles. 296 x 5.25 kilotons = ~1.6 megatons Low End. 296 x 50 kilotons = 14.8 megatons High End. This means the Siege on Iwo Jima was at the very least, around 203 megatons. Mountain Level (7-A), likely far higher. Likely, it would be over 216.4 megatons, which would still be the same AP & Tier. It is stated that a Fog Ship's Klein Field should be able to take one hit from a super graviton cannon from another of the same class, meaning Kongou's Klein Field is capable of surviving hits at Small Island Level (High 7-A), likely higher; See below. Super Graviton Cannon These cannons are capable of distorting the space around them and altering the gravity of the areas nearby. The cannons belonging to battleships such as Kongou are powerful enough to split the ocean a la Moses parting the Red Sea. Kongou used this cannon to break through Hyuuga's Klein Flield, which she layered 5 times in an attempt to stop Kongou's cannon. 203 megatons (defensive capability of Hyuuga's Klein Field over Iwo Jima) x 5 = 1.015 gigatons of energy to break through. Small Island Level (High 7-A), likely higher as the Klein Fields likely were far stronger than I calced. High End Lowball: 216.4 megatons x 5 = 1.082 gigatons. Death Star Kongou's Berserk Mode, in the anime, had her take a form absorbing several other ships. She has a feat where she wipes out a fleet of American Fog ships, which were stated to have 1 Indiana Class, 1 Iowa Class, 2 Virginia Class, 1 Delaware Class, and 2 Lexington Class. All of the named ships aside from the Lexington Class are battleships, meaning their Klein Field should be on par with normal Kongou's. The Lexington Class ships were battlecruisers, meaning their combined shielding was at least equivalent to a battleships, as individually they would not be substantially weaker than the Fog battleships. I counted , and the radar shows up to 47 other ships present that were wiped out by Kongou's cannon. The Klein Field on each of these should be able to take at least 50 megatons of energy (the energy of the most powerful weapon made by humans, the Tsar Bomba), as it is stated that humanity does not possess any weapon strong enough to defeat a Fog vessel (and it is shown that humanity in Arpeggio of Blue Steel has access to nuclear technology). So... 5 battleships x 1.015 gigatons = 5.075 gigatons 47 x 50 mt = 2.35 gigatons Add these, plus a gigaton (lowball for the Lexington Class battlecruisers), and you get 8.465 gigatons. Island Level (6-C), likely far higher. Lightning Missiles Just as a bonus, I decided to see how powerful the lightning missiles used by Kirishima are. Considering Kirishima is the same class as Kongou, it stands to reason Kongou may have these up her sleeve. A screenshot of just before they strike, followed by the explosion from their strike. One can see that the fireball is as wide as those destroyers themselves. The average length of a destroyer is 160 meters, so the fireballs cover an area roughly 160 meters squared. If one plugs this into a calculator, the yield of the explosion would be 15 Kilotons, or Town Level (7-C). With these in mind, the feats of the mental models themselves are all pretty easy to place. Haruna has plenty of feats as her mental model that easily scale to Kongou's mental model. One thing that should be noted, is the nanomaterial swords. They are able to pierce Kongou's own hull, which can stand up to ramming ships with enough force to split them in half. So, Kongou's hull alone is likely around Large Building Level durability, and her sword cnstructs are likely around that level of attack potency, too. Category:Blog posts